wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackout
Blackout is a shutting down the whole city's elecrity's system to scare the wonder pets(s) may refer to: House Contents * 1Loss of lighting or communication * 2Medicine * 3Arts and entertainment ** 3.1Novels ** 3.2Films ** 3.3Television ** 3.4Music *** 3.4.1Bands and record labels *** 3.4.2Albums *** 3.4.3Songs ** 3.5Comics ** 3.6Other uses in arts and entertainment * 4Other uses * 5See also Loss of lighting or communicationsource * Power outage, an intentional or unintentional loss of electric power * Blackout (broadcasting), a regulatory ban on the broadcasting of an event * Blackout (fabric), a textile material that blocks light * Blackout (wartime), the practice of minimizing outdoor lighting for protection from attack * Communications blackout, a halt to communication abilities or utilization * Media blackout, censorship of news related to a certain topic Medicinesource * Blackout (drug-related amnesia), loss of memory with medicines or alcoholic beverages * Blackout or lost time, a common symptom of dissociative amnesia and dissociative identity disorder * Syncope (medicine), a loss of consciousness, also known as fainting Arts and entertainmentsource Novelssource * Blackout (Buffy novel), a 2006 novel based on the TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Blackout (Connie Willis novel), first of a two-part series * Blackout (Grant novel), third novel of a series by Mira Grant * Blackout (Elsberg novel), a 2012 disaster thriller by Marc Elsberg * Blackout (picture book), a 2011 children's novel by John Rocco * Black Out (novel), a 2008 novel by Lisa Unger * Blackout, a novel by Campbell Armstrong Filmssource * Blackout, American title of Contraband, a British wartime spy film starring Conrad Veidt and Valerie Hobson * Blackout (1942 film), a 1942 Bollywood film * Blackout (1950 film), a British film * Murder by Proxy, a 1954 film also known as Blackout * Black Out (1970 film), a Swiss film * Blackout (1985 film), an American television film starring Keith Carradine * Blackout (1986 film), a Norwegian film directed by Erik Gustavson and starring Henrik Scheele * Blackout (1988 film), an American thriller film starring Gail O'Grady * The Blackout (1997 film), an American film directed by Abel Ferrara * Black Out p.s. Red Out, a 1998 Greek film * Blackout (2001 film), an American television film starring Jane Seymour and Corin Nemec * Blackout (2007 film), an American television film starring Jeffrey Wright and Zoe Saldana set during Northeast Blackout of 2003 * Blackout (2008 American film), a horror film starring Amber Tamblyn and Aidan Gillen * Blackout (2008 Finnish film), a Finnish film * The Blackout (2009 film), an American horror film * Blackout (2010 film), a German TV action film * Black Out (2012 film), a Dutch crime action comedy * The Blackout (2013 film), an American comedy starring Michael Graziadei and Autumn Federici * Blade Runner Black Out 2022, a 2017 short film set in the Blade Runner universe * The Blackout (2019 film), an upcoming Russian sci-fi action thriller Televisionsource * Blackout (game show), a 1988 game show * Blackout (TV series), a 2012 BBC One series * "Blackout" (Bugs), an episode of the BBC TV series Bugs * "Blackout" (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu), an episode of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * "Blackout" (M.A.S.K. episode), a 1985 episode of M.A.S.K. * "Blackout!" (Ugly Betty), an episode of the American TV series Ugly Betty * "Blackout", a 2015 episode of the American Experience series on PBS * "The Blackout", a 2000 episode of Black Books Musicsource Bands and record labelssource * Blackout Records, a record label * The Blackout (band), a Welsh alternative rock band * The Blackouts, a Seattle post-punk band * Blackout (musician), American record producer, engineer and composer Albumssource * Black Out (The Good Life album), 2002 * Blackout (Britney Spears album), 2007 * Blackout (Dominion album) * Blackout (Dropkick Murphys album), 2003 * Blackout (Steffany Gretzinger album), 2018 * Blackout (Hed PE album) * Blackout (Scorpions album), 1982 * Blackout (The Brilliant Green album), 2010 * Blackout (Affiance album) * Blackout (Audrey Horne album), 2018 * Blackout! (Method Man & Redman album) * Blackouts (Ashra album), a 1978 album by Manuel Göttsching, originally released by the band Ashra * The Blackout (album), a 2008 album by Derek Minor Songssource * "Blackout" (Bonnie Anderson song), 2014 * "Blackout" (David Bowie song), 1977 * "Blackout" (Breathe Carolina song), 2011 * "Blackout" (Linkin Park song), 2010 * "Blackout" (Wretch 32 song), 2013 * "Blackout", by Asian Kung-Fu Generation on the album Fanclub * "Blackout", by British Sea Power on the album The Decline of British Sea Power * "Blackout", by Lupe Fiasco on the album Lupe Fiasco's The Cool * "Blackout", by Funkaors on the album The Greatest Hits * "Blackout", by Hybrid on the album Morning Sci-Fi * "Blackout", in the musical In the Heights * "Blackout", by Lovedrug on the album Pretend You're Alive * "Blackout", by Mashonda from her debut Japan only album January Joy * "Blackout", by Heidi Montag on the album Superficial * "Blackout", by Muse on the album Absolution * "Blackout", by Parkway Drive on the album Killing with a Smile * "Blackout", by Pepper on the album Pink Crustaceans and Good Vibrations * "Blackout", by Scorpions on the album Blackout * "Blackout", by Senses Fail on the album Life Is Not a Waiting Room * "Blackout", by The Whip on the album X Marks Destination * "Blackout", by Unsraw from the EP Calling * "Blackout", by Australian pop singer Bonnie Anderson * "Blackout", by the Finnish band Stratovarius on the album Destiny * "Blackout", by Garbage on the album Strange Little Birds * "Blackout", by Pegboard Nerds * "The Blackout" (U2 song), on the 2017 album Songs of Experience Category:Be Careful, They Will Loss of Electric Powers